Z-Crushers Strike Force Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 August 2013
11:13 KOTSU 11:13 Now Luka is gonna draw me.. 11:13 YOU SUCK 11:13 I WAS HAPPY WITH THAT 11:13 xDDDDD 11:13 My drawing is the best though Miri 11:13 I could never see it anyways 11:13 True XD 11:13 Lets nosebleed for absolutely no reason derp crew 11:13 I is great drawerer 11:13 :] 11:14 Eat a grape and jizz in my pants 11:14 .... 11:14 xD 11:14 Close enough to a nosebleed 11:14 Alright xD 11:14 Wait... 11:14 .......... 11:14 So anyways League of Magic is gonna have lots of pages so I'm making it a category 11:14 IS THAT OK YAZU!? 11:14 Isn't that a dickbleed? 11:14 IS THAT COMPLIENT WITH YOUR WISHES!? 11:14 xD 11:15 xD 11:15 Is it a coincidence that I lagged out at 6:09? 11:15 xD 11:15 ...No 11:15 xD 11:15 Xd 11:15 xD 11:15 Blame your brother 11:15 ^ 11:15 Blame him for everything perverted 11:16 I am so excited. 11:16 Time for a bike ride. Soon. 11:16 .. 11:16 Monet 11:16 Replace bike 11:16 With 11:16 ... 11:16 XD 11:16 Cock 11:16 Replace the word bike 11:16 ... 11:16 xD 11:16 With boyfriend 11:16 Silly Toph. Harry isn't in chat. 11:16 Replace the b in bike for a d 11:16 xD 11:16 xDDDDDDDD 11:17 XD 11:17 Time for a dike ride. Soon. 11:17 ... LT that would make it dike ride. 11:17 Exactly 11:17 Yup 11:17 Or I am missing something. 11:17 Yup. 11:17 :/ 11:17 Monet is dumb~ 11:17 Monet loves to ride dike 11:17 HA 11:17 Because it sounds like bike 11:17 I get it~ 11:17 NEMBA 11:17 YOU 11:17 CAN 11:17 NOT 11:17 USE DANTE 11:17 AS A CHARACTER 11:18 I FUCKING HATE YOU 11:18 I'M NOT 11:18 I FUCKING LOVE HEDGEHOGS 11:18 WHERE AM I!? 11:18 ..."USE DICK AS A CHARACTER 11:18 ....xD 11:18 I am going to go for that bike ride now. 11:18 I MAKE ALL MY OWN CHARACTERS 11:18 Be~ 11:18 Derp crew skype later? 11:18 brb 11:18 *Bye 11:18 AND FUCK YOU THIS IS THE AMERICA OF WIKIS 11:18 FREEDOM! 11:18 Bye 11:18 I HATE MY HANDS. 11:18 Jonas (League of Magic) 11:18 FUCK YOU 11:18 Son you are not dumb 11:18 Just tell me if you guys wanna do a derp crew skype 11:18 THAT'S JUST A PICTURE 11:18 YOU CAN'T USE IT 11:18 Daisuke 11:18 Pictuuuuurrrreeesss 11:18 I already have Dante 11:18 I'm up for that later LT xD 11:18 I RESERVE THE RIGHT TO DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT 11:19 SO SUCK IT 11:19 xDDD 11:19 Suck what? 11:19 XD 11:19 XDDDDDDD 11:19 ...Hur 11:19 YOU SUCK IT 11:19 Jeff's non existent Yoshi penis 11:19 I didn't do anything wrong 11:19 How about nobody sucks it 11:19 YOU'RE PUTTING ME DOWN 11:19 Yoshi penis 11:19 MAKING ME FOLLOW BS RULES 11:19 xDDDD 11:19 I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO THE MAN 11:19 Yoshi has an egg and a penis 11:19 LETS JUST NOT SUCK IT 11:19 I WANT MARIJUANA 11:19 WEED 11:19 NOBODY SUCKS IT 11:19 YEAH SEX 11:19 WOOOOOOO 11:19 SHUT UP JEFF 11:19 Cowboy butt secks 11:19 xD 11:20 xD 11:20 DOWN WITH OPPRESSION! 11:20 UP WITH THE PEOPLE 11:20 Jeff calm down! xD 11:20 Down with air 11:20 VIVA LA REVOLUTION 11:20 xD 11:20 LMAO!!! 11:20 WOOLOOLOOLOOLOO 11:20 ... 11:20 SQUACK!!! 11:20 Ok back to writing story writing 11:20 JEFFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA 11:20 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20130811201340/zcrushersstrikeforce/images/1/10/Maro.gif 11:20 TEAM DERP! 11:21 ASSEMBLE! 11:21 JEFFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA 11:21 SQUAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!! 11:21 ... 11:21 *tranquilizes Jeff* 11:21 Legitimate kick 11:21 ABUSE 11:21 No 11:21 I did nothing! 11:21 xD 11:21 Stop spamming 11:21 Ass 11:21 I didn't spam 11:22 I talked about revolutions 11:22 And team derp squad 11:22 Dicksquad 11:22 HAHAHA 11:22 .... 11:22 xD 11:22 Dicksquad "Hunger Force" 11:22 I don't care about your opinions xD 11:22 They mean nothing to me xD 11:22 ... 11:22 Hur 11:22 "Hunger" "Force" 11:22 Hur 11:22 DAMN 11:22 *one of the main bcrats is in that group and the group is called Dicksquad* 11:22 xD 11:22 AGAIN! 11:22 Hur 11:22 Hur 11:22 Hur 11:22 WOO 11:22 (y) 11:23 LT CHECK YOUR PM!!! 11:23 While I refresh 11:23 GOKU CHECK YOUR PM!!!! 11:23 NO 11:23 DON'T CHECK THE PM 11:23 xD 11:23 IT'S A TRAP! 11:23 STAR WARS REFERENCE 11:24 We killed Grimm 11:24 And Toph 11:24 Now to refresh 11:24 Toph! D: 11:24 My evil plan is coming to fruition 11:24 MUAHAHAHAHAHA 11:25 Also Jeff wasn't spamming...he said some repeat letters in the same sentence he didn't destroy our chat with the same thing repeatedly entering and entering and sending the message. 11:25 Mmhmm 11:25 It was a battle cry 11:25 Of the Yoshis 11:25 xD 11:26 It's only spam if I say it 3 times 11:26 I know the rules 11:26 I read them 11:26 For me its 4 times...xD 11:27 For me it's when I get annoyed. 11:27 OH MY GOD GUYS 11:27 ONE TIME I WENT 11:27 TO MOTHERFUCKING DISNEYLAND 11:27 AND WE WENT 11:27 ON RIDES 11:27 AND I MET A CHICK 11:27 SHE HAD A HUUUUUUGE RACK 11:27 You're seconds away from a ban. 11:27 .... 11:27 Story time? 11:27 On top of spam, you're trolling. 11:28 .....You don't just kick people because you get annoyed. 11:28 I told a story 11:28 I didn't 11:28 That had no ending because she just had big tits 11:28 That was the majority of my story 11:28 He was intentionally spamming to troll me. 11:28 Her name was Shaniqua 11:28 I'm just doing what a Jeff does best 11:28 Spiderpig 11:29 Spiderpig 11:29 Does whatever a spiderpig does 11:29 CAN HE SWING 11:29 FROM A WEB 11:29 No he can't cause he's a pig 11:29 LOOK OUT 11:29 HE IS A SPIDERPIG 11:29 xD 11:29 So anyways 11:29 Back to Shaniqua who I met at Disneyland 11:30 Jeff check your PM xD 11:30 She was in Fantasyland so I knew she was freaky 11:30 IN A GOOD WAY 11:30 So I 11:30 Hur 11:30 Hur 11:30 ...... 11:30 ... 11:30 *LT go* 11:30 .... (derp) 11:30 ..... 11:30 :B 11:31 :B 11:31 (y) 11:31 So derp challenge? :B 11:32 ....Sure :B 11:32 Back to my story 11:32 Being the Jeff I am 11:32 ...You lost :B 11:32 All gentlemanny and like 11:32 I AM GHOSTER! 11:32 |:( 11:32 I AM GHOSTER TOO |:( 11:32 GTFO KID!!! 11:32 NO 11:32 AHHHHHHHH (derp) 11:32 I AM THEIR GF, GHOSTLY SARAH 11:33 NO >:( 11:33 MY BABY 11:33 |:( 11:33 SARAH 11:33 ... 11:33 LEAVE LEAVE LEAVE (derp) 11:33 This isn't funny 11:33 Why the fuck does everyone have Ghoster avis?!?!?!?!?!? 11:33 |:( 11:33 Its creepy 11:33 As 11:33 Fuck 11:33 THE HELL?!?!?!? 11:33 I am about to ban all three of them. 11:33 Jeff you lost the derp challenge!!! :B 11:33 Yes 11:34 Derp 11:34 I am Pacma- 11:34 DAMMIT 11:34 THAT WAS TOO FAST 11:34 xD :B 11:34 Ban all three for having an avi? 11:34 @Yuzu: DO IT 11:34 Al three of them for an invasion. 11:34 Think about it 11:34 FUCKING FUCK SHIT DAMMIT 11:34 FUCK ME 11:34 FUCK YOU GOKU 11:34 DAMMIT 11:34 xD 11:34 Technically they are members of this wiki therefor not an invasion 11:34 They intentionally add those avatars, come in for three minutes, troll, and then leave. 11:35 If they weren't invading, they would have already been online or have stayed on. 11:35 ^ 11:35 FUCK ME 11:35 FUCK YOU 11:35 That was amateur trolling. 11:35 xDD 11:35 Everyone of them but Luka has been online today and Miricle just left recently 11:35 I know 11:35 Seriously. Mods should know their limitations to "being fun" 11:35 THIS IS MOTHERFUCKING BULSHIT 11:35 "online today" 11:35 THIS IS MY EMOTE :B 11:35 They haven't been on in hours 11:35 AND I WANT TO WIN AT SOME POINT 11:35 Wow Jeff xD 11:35 .... 11:35 FUCK SHIT DAMN BITCHIN FUCK YOU FUCK YOUR LIFE 11:35 FUCK YOUR COUCH 11:36 UGH 11:36 Jeff 11:36 There are profanity limitations 11:36 T^T 11:36 Oh sorry 11:36 AND YOU LT 11:36 Dahell? 11:36 FUDGE YOU AND EVERYTHING YOU FUDGING STAND FOR YOU MOTHERFUDGER 11:36 xD 11:36 xDDDD 11:36 GO DIE IN A DANG HOLE YOU PIECE OF SHART 11:36 xD 11:36 Lmao!!! 11:37 Piece of shirt 11:37 WHEN I GET DONE WITH VIRTUAL YOU YOU'RE GONNA BE SO FUDGED UP YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SEE OUT OF YOUR FUDGING VIRTUAL EYES 11:37 VIRTUALITY 11:37 xD 11:37 DANGIT 11:37 FUCL 11:37 MY EMOTE 11:37 I WANT TO WIN ONCE 11:37 I wanna bleep out words too! 11:37 JUST ONCE 11:37 I work SO HARD 11:38 For this wiki's chat 11:38 LT PM 11:38 "hard" 11:38 AND WHAT DO I GET!? 11:38 BULLSHIZ 11:38 A BUNCH OF FUDGING BULLSHIZ 11:38 I'm done 11:38 Done 11:38 And so 11:38 FUDGE 11:38 SHIRT 11:38 DISK 11:38 SHIZ 11:38 AZZ 11:38 Shaniqua 11:38 The girl from Disney with huge ass tits 11:38 Was walking in fantasyland 11:39 LT answer yo PM 11:39 I walked up to her and, being the gentleman I am, tolde her she was looking 11:39 And I quote 11:39 TILS 11:39 11:39 "Fiiiiiiine tonight guuuurl" 11:39 How bout 11:39 You 11:39 And I 11:39 Go to my place 11:39 xD 11:39 And get EpicMealTime up in this hizzhouse 11:39 HE'S WRITING PORN! 11:39 .... 11:39 We're going to eat dinner! 11:39 .... 11:39 xD 11:40 What 11:40 Oh...... 11:40 xD 11:40 ...Lol 11:40 So, she was all like 11:40 That logic 11:40 "Hellz yeah sexy piece of ass" 11:40 It seemed it was heading that way.... 11:40 ....xD 11:40 So I took her in my fresh out of factory Pagani 11:40 HELSH 11:40 AND WE MADE SWEET SWEET 11:40 LASAGNA 11:40 IN A DISHWASHER 11:40 xD 11:40 I coulda sworn he was gonna write porn. 11:40 TO CLEANSE OUR DIRTY DIRTY SOULS 11:40 And then we had sex 11:40 ......... 11:40 THANK YOU 11:40 xD 11:41 I'LL BE HERE ALL WEEK! 11:41 xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 11:41 And then we had sex xD 11:41 *goes and shoots self because no one can comprehend my creative image* 11:41 ....... 11:41 Wut 11:41 xDDD 11:41 LT PM 11:41 brb 11:42 AAAHHHH 11:42 MY DOG IS STILL WET FROM HIS BATH 11:42 AND HEJUMPED ON ME 11:42 DAG HAIR 11:42 EVERYWHERE 11:42 xD 11:42 xDDD 11:42 Dag hair 11:42 WHY GOD WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?? 11:42 Damn dog 11:42 Dag 11:42 Dagger = Dag hair 11:42 Dag air 11:43 Dat air 11:43 Dat asr 11:43 DAT ASS 11:43 DAT ASH 11:43 MMMMMM 11:43 IT ALL MAKES SENSE 11:43 I HAVE DISCOVERED THE SECRET TO LIFE 11:43 xD 11:43 xD 11:43 THE ANSWER 11:43 TO LIFE 11:43 THE UNIVERSE 11:43 AND EVERYTHING 11:43 IS PORN 11:43 IS 42! 11:43 ..... 11:43 Brb getting something to drink. 11:43 Now for a game of 11:44 NAME 11:44 THAT 11:44 ...LMAO!!! 11:44 REFERENCE!!!!!!!! 11:44 .... 11:44 :B 11:44 Name it 11:44 THE REFERENCE! 11:44 NO ONE!? 11:44 (derp) I have named it 11:44 IT'S FROM FUCKING HITCHIKER'S GUIDE TO THE GALAXY! 11:44 Lets do the derp challenge again Jeff :B 11:45 Imma win :B 11:45 Like you said yesterday...and the day before....and the day before that :B 11:45 I :B 11:45 AM :B 11:45 MUSCLES GLASSES! :B 11:45 http://t1.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTrmIhkQ5hTg7J8RaQAOvlOeUWs-LZj394KFDvsfcyJz0DMijxV :B 11:45 (derp) (derp) (derp) (derp) (derp) (derp) (derp) I (derp) your mom last night 11:45 xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD :B 11:45 (derp) 11:45 (derp) 11:46 I <3 (derp) 11:46 I want McRibs to come back :B 11:46 They're greasy and almost all fat :B 11:46 (derp) is (derp) is (derp) = (derp) 11:46 Delicious~ :B 11:46 :B 11:46 :B + :B = :B :B 11:46 Twin derps?! :B 11:47 I :B 11:47 AM :B 11:47 Stahp overusing that emoticon. 11:47 SAUCE BOSS :B 11:47 http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0078/0762/products/SauceGrey_large.jpg?238 :B 11:47 EXCUSE ME YAMI :B 11:47 (derp) = (derp) unless (derp) x (derp) = (derp) (derp) (derp) 11:47 BUT WE HAVE PERMISSION TO USE THIS :B 11:47 LT TELL HIM! :B 11:47 That got extreme. 11:47 Cats 11:47 Meow :B 11:48 (derp) 11:48 Nyan :B 11:48 (Nyan) :B 11:48 (Nyan) (swag) (derp) 11:48 :| 11:48 This is a lot of over derpage guys to be honest just keep it to one - three derp emote per sentence 11:48 (Jeff) be :B 11:48 Seems legit :B 11:48 I use three at the most :B 11:48 I got some Polar Half and Half 11:48 (derp) is legit (derp) 11:49 Ah, I love (swag) and (derp) 11:49 Half Caffeinated Grapefruit Juice half Caffeinated Lemonade 11:49 And bacon strips and bacon strips :B 11:49 (pikanyan) 11:49 Gotta get me dem bacon strips :B 11:49 OMFG 11:50 @YUZU 11:50 GIMME GIMME GIMME 11:50 I'm getting hungry again Jeff :B 11:50 ... 11:50 (retronyan) 11:50 (derp) is hungry too, huh (derp) 11:50 I read that as "I'm getting hungry for some Jeff" 11:50 For my DICK!? :B 11:50 I love our aray of nyan cat gifs xD 11:50 xD :B 11:50 Ok Yazu if you insist :B 11:50 DICK (derp) 11:50 We should bring this to PM :B 11:50 Lol! :B 11:51 So once again derp crew tell me if/when you want to have daily derp talk 11:51 I'll even open up my cheap store bought champagne~ :B 11:51 Later LT my parents are still awake xD :B 11:51 Mine are still alive :B 11:51 BUT NOT FOR LONG :B 11:51 MUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :B 11:51 xD 11:51 xDDDDDD :B 11:51 Jeffafafafafafafafafafafafafa :B 11:52 My dad doesn't care what I do xD 11:52 SQUACK!!! :B 11:52 My parents are convinced you guys are football friends :B 11:52 xD :B 11:52 Right Jacob, Ryan, and Max? 11:52 .... 11:52 DUCK 11:52 DUCK IT 11:52 FUCL YOU 11:52 :3 :B 11:52 GO DIE IN A BIGGER HOLE THAN EARLIER YOU PIECE OF SHARD 11:53 Lmao!!!! :B 11:53 I CURSE UNTO YOU THE PLAYING OF A VIRTUAL BOY AND A POWER GLOVE FOR 9001 HOURS! 11:53 (derp) (derp) (derp) (derp) (derp) (derp) 11:53 xD we are totally football friends xD 11:53 .... 11:53 Last warning. Stop spamming those in one line. 11:54 LET THE CURSE OF THE JEFF COMMENCE YOU SACK OF FUDGING SHAT 11:54 Kay, that was my last time. No more. I pwomise. 11:54 ..... 11:54 Cunt ass bitches 11:54 xD 11:54 FUDGING SHAT XDDD 11:54 You can cuss mate. 11:54 So I have a story 11:54 I was on a plane with a buddy of mine 11:54 I wanna hear 11:54 We travel a lot so it wasn't a big deal 11:55 @LT: There are limitations to overly cursing. 11:55 But what I didn't know 11:55 Is that we were going to sit right behind 11:55 Two 11:55 Fucking 11:55 Cunts 11:55 I thought I was going to die 11:55 xDDD 11:55 What happened was 11:55 I also have a story after yours 11:55 They had their cell phone on 11:55 While we were moving on the runway 11:55 The stewardess told them to turn it off 11:55 I have a story. 11:56 They said Duuuuuuuhhhh OK 11:56 And they did 11:56 WE WERE 5 FEET OFF THE GROUND 11:56 My story is after his I called it 11:56 AND THEY PULL OUT THEIR SLR CAMERA 11:56 (derp) I like (icecream) 11:56 That is my story. 11:56 THAT FUCKING CUNT PUT OUR LIFE IN DANGER BECAUSE SHE WANTED TO SHOW HER FRIEND A PICTURE 11:56 xD 11:56 SHE EVEN USED FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY 11:57 Y'know what? 11:57 xDDDD 11:57 IDGAF 11:57 Who cares 11:57 My story now? 2013 08 11